The morning After the Night Before
by Pointed Teeth
Summary: Iruka is not happy. Iruka is a very long way from being happy. Iruka is, in fact, hungover. [IruKaka]


Title: The morning After the Night Before  
Author: Pointed Teeth  
Pairing: IruKaka (yes, you read that right)  
Warnings: mention of sex, general crack  
Disclaimer: Kishimoto's world, I just play there.

Notes: This is for JBMcDragon whose feeling fairly crappy and requested fluff to cheer her up, so I have... this, which is unbeta'd and mostly crack (inspired by my just-gone 18th birthday)

* * *

Iruka is not happy. Iruka is a very long way from being happy. Iruka is, in fact, hungover.

The Chuunin is currently lying _very_ still in bed, wondering if his tongue is supposed to be glued to the roof of his mouth like that. And surely his stomach isn't supposed to feel like a small hot stone trying to dance the fandango on his intestines?

He is also becoming slowly aware that he is not alone. The knowledge that there is a pale, wiry arm clutched _very_ tightly around his rather sensitive stomach may have something to do with that.

A pale, wiry arm that belongs to a certain silver-haired copy-nin. A copy-nin who is currently snoring softly and drooling on his sheets.

Well, damn.

At this point Iruka is rather distracted by the fact that he has to throw up. Fortunately the toxins in his system haven't completely destroyed his ninja reflexes, so he makes it to the bathroom just in time.

Is vomit really supposed to be brown? Either way, yuck.

After regaining his breath, brushing his teeth twice and throwing on a clean pair of slacks, Iruka sneaks back into his bedroom to make sure his 'guest' hasn't evaporated.

Kakashi is still there. He's also still asleep, and drooling. Iruka realizes he's probably going to have to wash his sheets. Then higher brain functions finally reassert themselves and the teacher realizes that Kakashi is Not Wearing His Mask.

Actually, what with the bed-hair and all, the Jounin isn't half bad looking. A little on the pale side, but a nice firm jaw and the cheekbones are rather fetching…

At this point Iruka realises that whilst his head hurts, his stomach is sore and his throat is pretty raw feeling, there's no pain around his… lower regions.

And Kakashi has that loose, slightly boneless, well-fucked look to his sprawl.

Huh.

With a little more strut then the occasion warrants, Iruka strolls into the kitchen to make breakfast. Alka-Seltzer pancakes sound good…

With minimal damage to his kitchen, the Chuunin returns some time later carrying a tray loaded with various edibles in the hopes that _something_ will appeal to the copy-nin. There is also a large glass of water and a certain bottle of pills, just in case.

Kakashi is still asleep.

Iruka pauses, unsure of how to approach the situation, and sets the tray down carefully. The plates clink slightly and Kakashi rolls over and murmurs something quietly before settling again. Iruka frowns, aren't Jounin supposed to have like super senses, or something, that tells them when people are in a five mile radius?

Well, either way, Kakashi doesn't look like he'll be waking up for a while. With a philosophical shrug Iruka sits down and helps himself to an apple. His stomach is still feeling rather delicate so he only nibbles it for a moment before setting it back on the tray.

He glances at the Jounin again. Kakashi has a bite mark on his right shoulder. Without thinking about it, Iruka traces a careful finger around the purplish bruise and wonders why Kakashi didn't throw him through the wall... perhaps he likes being bitten-

He's so wrapped up in his contemplation of Kakashi's shoulder blade that he doesn't notice the copy-nin beginning to stir.

Iruka doesn't squeak when Kakashi wraps long arms around his waist and buries his silver head in the Chuunin's lap; it's a manly cry of surprise. At his startled noise Kakashi _finally_ jerks fully awake and stares at him with momentary confusion. Then the Jounin's expression clears and he helps himself to a waffle.

Iruka, who was expecting something more than this quiet acceptance (and possibly some vomiting, bloody hangover-resistant Jounin), manages to stutter some sort of questioning noise and then flushes when Kakashi regards him lazily. The copy-nin chews his waffle for a thoughtful moment and then flaps a casual hand at him, "drunken fuck, it happens."

And that, apparently, is that.

Iruka blinks, locks a grin away at the Jounin's sheer _cheek_, and summons up his most thunderous expression of outrage. Kakashi flashes a lopsided smile at him and offers him half a waffle.

Deflating, Iruka reminds himself to look beneath the underneath, and offers a small smile back. He takes the waffle and struggles not to smirk when he watches Kakashi wince slightly as he stretches.

Chewing his half a waffle, Iruka decides that being 29 might not be so bad after all.

Kakashi still hasn't put his mask back on.

* * *

Feed the ego, leave a review. 


End file.
